


Fictober 2020

by darknecessities



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Frerard, Joncer - Freeform, M/M, Ryden, gabilliam - Freeform, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknecessities/pseuds/darknecessities
Summary: hello!! this is for fictober 2020 and i hope you enjoy! i think most of these will be ryden with a few other pairings thrown in. if you have any suggestions or pairings you want me to write, you can comment it and i’ll do my best to include it! also, junior year is really kicking my butt so i may be a bit behind in posting these, sorry. they’ll all be done eventually tho! alright, enough of me rambling. happy reading and happy fictober <3
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/William Beckett, Gerard Way/Frank Iero, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Jon Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. October 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan works at a flower shop, Brendon buys some flowers. Cliché but cute :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fictober 2020! The prompt is “no, come back!”  
> This is my first time posting something chaptered so I’m really sorry if I messed this up lol

The doorbell jingles, and Ryan looks up from behind the cash register. Brendon, his cute lab partner from AP Bio, is walking inside, and Ryan internally begs himself not to blush or say anything stupid.  
He takes a deep breath and recites his line: “Hello, welcome to Olive Branch Florist. What can I do for you today?”  
Brendon laughs a bit, then walks bouncily over to Ryan. “They make you say that?”  
Ryan nods and smiles, not trusting himself to speak anymore just yet.  
“Ha. Well, I’m looking for a nice bouquet of flowers.” Brendon pauses for a moment, wringing his hands, then says, “I’d like to ask someone out on a date.”  
It takes Ryan a moment to register, but when it does… his heart plummets. He’s had a crush on Brendon all year, and this fucking sucks. But somehow, he manages to remain professional. “Oh. Nice. Ummm. If you’d like to describe said person to me, maybe tell me what they like, I can help you decide on the flowers?” Ryan smiles and steps out from behind the counter, motioning for Brendon to follow him.  
“Well, I don’t know him super well. He’s sweet, very shy, very cute… I dunno, is this helping at all?” Brendon laughs a bit nervously.  
“Yeah, no, it’s fine, keep… keep going.” Ryan busies himself with selecting a few sprigs of baby’s breath, but his heart is fucking hurting.  
“What are those flowers?” Brendon asks him, leaning over and watching Ryan.  
“Oh, umm. They’re called baby’s breath. I think it’s good for someone who’s shy, I guess.”  
“Cool, cool,” Brendon smiles a winning smile and, much to Ryan’s dismay, continues to describe his crush. “He’s like… one of those guys who always has his nose in a book. We don’t talk much, but he’s funny. Kinda weird, but like… good weird, ya know?”  
“Mhmm.”  
“He goes to school with us actually, but uh, I don’t think you’d know him.”  
Ryan’s face falls, but once again, he tries to stay professional. “ Umm. Do you know his favorite color?”  
“Probably black,” Brendon laughs. He’s so cute when he laughs, and it’s so joyous and pure and Ryan hates him for it.  
“I’m afraid we don’t have any black flowers,” Ryan says, shrugging slightly. “I have a few ideas though, mostly based on flower meanings, so umm. Why don’t I put together a bouquet and you can tell me what you think?”  
“I trust you,” Brendon smiles again, then looks down at the floor. “You know, you should put in one of your favorite flowers, too.”  
“What? Why? That would throw off the entire arrangement!”  
Brendon just rolls his eyes and tells Ryan to do it anyway, then retreats to the front desk while Ryan gathers up the flowers. A few minutes later, Ryan returns with a beautiful bouquet of white, pink, and yellow blooms.  
“That’s perfect!” Brendon grins. Ryan plasters on a smile and tries to stop himself from figuring out which boy in their school Brendon will be giving the flowers to. “What do they all mean?”  
“Oh. Well. The peonies are for romance, plus they’re a good luck charm. And um. This one,” Ryan says, pointing. “This is a ranunculus, and that symbolizes charm and attraction.”  
“Does that mean you think I’m charming?” Brendon jokes, and Ryan laughs it off and doesn’t answer. He can’t fucking answer.  
“Umm. The carnations are for a new love and. And the daffodils are for luck.” Ryan finishes listing off the flower meanings and sets the bouquet on the counter, rubbing his sweating palms on his jeans.  
“You missed the sunflower!”  
“Oh, that’s just my favorite flower, but it doesn’t really go with the bouquet, so. I can take it out if--”  
“Ryannnn…” Brendon sighs. “Look. You clearly know a shitton more about flowers than I do, but I think it looks nice so just leave it, okay?”  
“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Ryan takes a deep breath, then bags the flowers and rings everything up. Brendon pays, and as much as it hurts, Ryan manages to squeak out a “good luck.” Brendon grabs the flowers, smiles, and makes to leave, then suddenly turns back and walks up to Ryan.  
“What?”  
“Ryan. Would you like to go on a date with me?” Brendon holds his breath and holds the flowers out to Ryan, and Ryan…  
Ryan walks quickly out from behind the counter and through the supply room door.  
“No, come back! Ryan!” Brendon calls out. Ryan sinks to the floor wondering what the fuck just happened and trying to figure out how the fuck he should deal with it.  
Brendon pushes through the ‘employees only’ door and stands over Ryan, the flowers hanging at his side. “What the fuck? I take it that’s a no, then?” He looks like he’s about to cry.  
“N-no, I just.” Ryan reaches up and grabs Brendon’s free hand, pulling him down onto the floor. “I’m sorry. My… my people skills are shit and I’ve… I-I’ve had a crush on you all year, so. I. I didn’t really know how to handle that, I don’t know how to handle it, I…”  
“Hey, it’s okay. I understand, alright?” Brendon sets the bouquet in Ryan’s lap, then scoots over to sit beside him. He reaches for Ryan’s hand, but thinks better of it. “If I hold your hand, will you run away again?”  
“No.”  
“Good.” Brendon grabs his hand and squeezes it before once again asking Ryan out.  
This time, Ryan says yes without hesitation.


	2. October 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, Brendon, and Ryan’s son make origami together!! Pointless fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is from october 2nd but i am failing at posting and writing because junior year is kicking my butt. oh well... the prompt was “that’s the easy part” and here it is

“Dad! Dadadadadad!!! Guess what I learned today in art class?”  
Ryan laughs as his son comes charging through the front door, Brendon locking it behind them. “What’d you learn, bud?”  
“I learned orgamami!”  
Both Ryan and Brendon have a hard time keeping a straight face.  
“Hey, Elliot,” Brendon says to the boy. “Do you wanna show your origami to your dad?”  
Elliot nods vigorously and begins rummaging around in his backpack, and Brendon sits down on the couch beside Ryan and kisses his cheek.  
“He give you any trouble today?” Ryan asks his boyfriend.  
“Nah, I think he’s finally getting less embarrassed about having me there to pick him up from school and interact with his friends and stuff.”  
“Good, babe. I’m glad.”  
“FOUND IT!” Elliot shrieks, holding a slightly smashed origami crane above his head.  
“Whoa, inside voice, little man,” Ryan corrects him with a laugh. “Come here, let’s see it.”  
Elliot flaps the crane’s wings and pretends to have it fly over to the couch and into Ryan’s outstretched hand. Ryan compliments his son’s little work of art, and despite it being a bit smashed and lopsided, he’s genuinely impressed.  
“Hey, do you think you can show me how to make one sometime?” Ryan asks him.  
“Now?”  
“How about after homework and dinner?”  
Elliot nods excitedly. “Deal!”

***

After dinner, Elliot (who has now dubbed himself “Orgamami Master Elliot”) grabs some paper and sits down at the table with Ryan and Brendon. He remembers the steps pretty well, and begins instructing them.  
Just a few folds in and Brendon is ready to give up. “This is a mess, kiddo… I don’t think I’m cut out to be an origami master like you,” he says with a smile.  
“But we’ve barely started!” Elliot exclaims, pouting slightly. “That’s the easy part, Bden.”  
“Well, I suppose I’ll keep trying… but this is gonna end up pretty deformed.”  
“It’s okay, don’t be sad, Bden,” Elliot says comfortingly.  
They all laugh and continue to follow Elliot’s instructions until they’re finished. Elliot’s and Ryan’s cranes turned out pretty good, but Brendon’s… it somehow doesn’t have wings.  
“I tried, bud,” he sighs, smiling slightly.  
“Well, you…” Elliot thinks for a moment, trying to find some way to compliment Brendon and his origami atrocity. “You did your best,” he grins.  
“I agree,” Ryan laughs, kissing Brendon on the cheek. “I think you deserve a consolation prize later, though.”  
Brendon smirks and squeezes Ryan’s leg, and Elliot asks, “What does that mean, Dad?”  
Ryan chuckles. “Nothing you need to know about, little man.”


	3. October 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU where Gerard has an art show and Frank shows up! I suck at summaries ✌️ It’s also cheesy and messy as fuck oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today’s prompt was “you did this?”

“Gee!”  
Gerard would know that voice anywhere. He sets his pencil down and looks up from the table, searching the crowd.  
“Gee!” Frank yells again, this time waving his arm and pushing through people to get to Gerard’s table.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Frank shrugs a bit and smiles. “I dunno, Ray told me about it and I thought I’d see what was happening.”  
Gerard stares down at the table decorated with various pieces of art he’s done over the years. “Didn’t think you were the type to come to a dorky amateur art show.”  
“Why not?”  
“Why are you actually here?” He cautiously looks back up at Frank, trying to hide all the emotions he’s feeling. Frank and Gerard met each other in junior year through mutual friends. The attraction was immediately obvious, but they never took it far beyond flirting. Gerard wasn’t ready, and when he finally was, Frank decided he’d moved on. They got bored of pointless flirting and drifted apart at the beginning of this year, their senior year, and save for a few parties, their paths have barely crossed. But now, here Frank is for some reason. And Gerard doesn’t know what to do.  
“Gee? Gerard, are you even listening to me?”  
“What? Yes, yes I’m listening.”  
Frank gives him a look that clearly says I don’t believe you and repeats himself. “I came because I miss it, I miss your art and how you used to show it to me and draw me and whatever. I just wanted to see it and see you, I’m sorry if I made you mad.”  
“I’m not…” Gerard sighs, then spins in his rolling chair even though the teacher explicitly told him not to. “I’m not mad, Frankie, I just wasn’t expecting this.”  
Frank smiles at the mention of his nickname, and at Gerard, still spinning slowly in his chair. “I understand. I should’ve let you know, I’m sorry about that.”  
Gerard stops spinning. “It’s okay.”  
Frank grabs the folding metal chair that’s just behind Gerard and sets it up at one end of the table. “Can I sit? I just wanna stay here a little while.”  
Gee nods and Frank sits. They stay in an awkward silence for a little while, a few more people coming up to look at Gerard’s artwork and making pointless small talk with him (the kind he hates).  
“Hey, Gee?”  
“Hmm?”  
Frank points to a drawing of two boys holding hands, each in colorful futuristic clothing and armed with ray guns. “You did this?”  
Gerard scoffs without meaning to. “Yeah, it’s on my table, of course I did it.”  
“No, no that’s not what I mean. It’s just that… you told me you were gonna draw it, you told me all about it, but I didn’t know you actually ended up doing it cuz. You know. Yeah.”  
They had split up before Gerard had finished.  
“Yeah, I finished it over the summer. Party Poison and Fun Ghoul.”  
“Is it for sale?” Frank smiles.  
Gerard hesitates for a moment. “I don’t think so, no.”  
Once again, they fall into silence. They stay like that for the rest of the show, Gerard trying to figure out what to say and pretending not to be uncomfortable, Frank wondering where he fucked up and wondering if he has any chance of making it better.  
After the show, Frank volunteers to walk Gerard to his car and help him carry the art. Gerard wants to decline, wants to avoid the embarrassment, but he ends up saying yes without really even knowing why. They walk together, still silent, still awkward, until Frank stops Gee in the middle of the parking lot and looks at him intensely.  
“Look, Gee. I know I fucked up. Believe me, I know. But I’m tired of avoiding you. It’s okay if you don’t wanna date me, I completely understand that. I’m sorry for what happened. But can we at least be friends again or something?” Frank looks so earnest and sincere and it would be so much easier for Gerard to just push him away, leave him alone, but… he can’t bring himself to do it because of the way Frank is looking at him.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?” Frank smiles a little nervously.  
“Okay. We can stop avoiding each other. And I…” Gerard stops, not quite sure of himself. “And I wouldn’t be completely opposed to dating. I just… give me some time to get to know you again. And promise me you won’t run away like last time.”  
“Promise.”  
Gerard nods, smiles down at Frank, tentatively holds his hand as they finish walking to the car.  
“Thank you for coming, Frankie.”  
“You’re welcome, Gee.”


	4. October 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan comforts Brendon because his mom is being a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt was "that didn't stop you before"  
> written in math class hahaha sorry if it sucks

“Hey, B.” Ryan smiles as he crawls into bed beside his boyfriend.   
“Hey,” Brendon mumbles in response, a tired half smile on his face.   
Placing hungry kisses along Brendon’s jawline and neck, Ryan asks “How was your day?”  
“Alright.”  
“I’m glad, Bren.” They kiss for a moment, but when Ryan slides his hand under Brendon’s t-shirt and along his chest, Brendon pushes him away and pulls back.   
“Not right now.”  
Disappointed, Ryan stares down at him. “What’s wrong?”  
“I’m just… guess I’m just tired.”  
“That didn’t stop you before,” Ryan smirks. But he drops it when he sees the sad, faraway look on Brendon’s face. “Hey, what’s going on? You okay?”  
Brendon nods solemnly. “I’m fine.”  
“Bren…” Ryan sighs, laying back down beside Brendon and pulling him close. “Please tell me what’s up. Did something happen at work?”  
“No, nothing like that. Just… my… my mom called today. She wants me to come to Thanksgiving. And she was very explicit about ‘me’ and not ‘us.’” Brendon shakes his head sadly and curls into Ryan’s chest. “I’m just sad. I don’t understand.”  
“Fuck,” Ryan breathes. It hurts him to see Brendon like this, but he never knows what to do, never knows how to fix it. He feels so powerless sometimes, because even when Brendon spirals into a panic attack because of his parents, all Ryan can do is hold him and tell him he’s okay. He doesn’t have the power to make it better. And that sucks. “What… what do you wanna do?”  
“I don’t know, babe. I obviously don’t wanna go, and even if I did, I wouldn’t go without you. But she’ll give me hell, and I… I just feel so stuck, Ry.”  
“Hey, come here.” Ryan wraps his arms tighter around his boyfriend, rubbing circles on his back and doing his best to protect him, keep him feeling safe. “You don’t have to decide now anyway, you’ve got all month to figure this out.”  
“I know. It still sucks ass though. And I feel like a piece of shit because of her.”  
Ryan kisses the top of Brendon’s head, his forehead, his cheek, his nose. “I’m really really sorry, Bren. But I need you to believe me that whatever happens, you’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. And I promise you that you’re not a piece of shit, no matter what she says.”  
“Thanks.” Brendon sighs and closes his eyes, and Ryan frowns because he knows his words aren’t reaching Brendon at the moment.   
“Is there anything you need right now, B?”  
Brendon opens his eyes and kisses Ryan’s chin before curling impossibly closer to him. “Just hold me.”  
And so he does.


	5. October 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is a music teacher and Ryan visits him at work, or something like that. (translation: i'm in class right now and i'm shit at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt was "unacceptable, try again."  
> snatched from real life experiences! this happened in my 5th grade band class lol (sorry to disappoint, but sadly i was not the kid who played the mario bros theme song 😔)

Ryan opens the multi purpose room door as quietly as he can and takes a seat at one of the lunch tables toward the back. He doesn’t really have to be quiet or inconspicuous, seeing as it doesn’t matter that he’s here, but he doesn’t want to interrupt anything.   
Brendon is standing on the small stage, directing his fifth and sixth grade band students. Whenever Ryan finishes his shift at the library early, he walks down the street to the elementary school and watches his husband teach music. Ryan loves watching him, loves his energy and the jokes he cracks with the kids, loves his musical prowess and the enthusiasm he brings to every lesson. But today, he seems frustrated.   
The kids finish the song they were playing, and Brendon smiles. “Alright, guys, that’s gonna wrap things up for today. Quick announcement though… those of you—and you know who I’m talking about—those of you who did not complete the composition assignment are getting a “u” in the grade book. That’s for “unacceptable, try again.” If you redo it next session, the most I can give you is 75%. Is that understood?”  
All the kids nod their heads and a few murmur a “Yes, Mr. Urie.”  
“Good. Now, have a wonderful day, everyone!” he smiles, and it makes Ryan smile.   
The kids begin to clean and pack up their instruments while Brendon grabs all his sheet music and notebooks and piles everything into his two briefcases. He only spots Ryan when he’s got everything packed up and has said goodbye to the last few students. He waves, smiling, and makes his way down the stage’s stairs and across the room to Ryan.   
“Hey, love,” Brendon grins.   
“Fancy meeting you here,” Ryan deadpans, reaching out to take one of the briefcases from his husband.   
When Brendon first got this job, he and Ryan made a strict no PDA in front of students policy. But seeing as the last student just left the building, Brendon thanks Ryan with a kiss on the cheek. Ryan smiles and holds the door open for them to leave.   
“How was your day, B?” Ryan slips his free hand into Brendon’s.   
“Mostly good, except for that damn composition assignment.”  
“What happened?”  
Brendon takes a deep, exaggerated breath. “Well. I gave each kid some notes last week and asked them to write a song with them, right? An original song. But four kids had the exact same original song, a few didn’t use any of the notes I gave them, and then this one kid…” Brendon laughs and shakes his head. “This one kid literally just played the Super Mario Brothers theme song on his flute.”  
“What the hell?” Ryan laughs too as they climb into their car.  
“Yeah, and he looked so shocked when I caught him, like he thought I was too old to know what video games are or something.”  
“I mean, you’re old, but you’re not that old.” Ryan grins as he starts the car.   
Brendon laughs and kisses his husband again. “Oh, shut up, you’re old too.”


	6. October 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Pete watch Bronx's guitar recital!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt was "that was impressive."  
> this probably makes no sense, i have no idea what this is, all i know is that i'm bad at posting on time 😔 happy reading anyway!

Mikey is nervous. Extremely fucking nervous. It’s not even his recital, but he’s practically quaking.  
See, this is the first time he’s ever been to one of Bronx’s school things with Pete. He’s been with Pete for just shy of two years, and he loves his boyfriend’s son to pieces. But for some reason he can’t entirely explain, he is absolutely terrified of coming to shit like this for Bronx. Terrified of the idea of being seen by other parents, terrified of being judged by them. Above all, he’s terrified that Bronx will get bullied because of him.  
After they moved in together, Pete began trying to drag Mikey along with him to Bronx’s awards ceremonies or school plays or something, anything, but Mikey always had an excuse. Once, Pete had just begun to ask if Mikey would come to parent-teacher conferences, but he’d declined before Pete could even finish the sentence. Tonight though, Mikey realized that he has to stop fighting Pete over shit like this. He was so close to making another excuse, but he forced himself to put his fear aside and come to the nine year old’s guitar recital at the school. How bad could it be?  
So here he is, sitting next to Pete in the elementary school auditorium, heart pounding as they wait for Bronx to come onstage. When he finally does, Pete reaches over and squeezes Mikey’s hand. Mikey is still anxious, but as he laces his fingers through Pete’s and watches Bronx begin to play, the fear all but completely dissipates.  
Bronx performs American Girl by Tom Petty on his blue Fender, and it’s pretty damn good, especially for a nine year old. When he’s finished, Pete and Mikey holler and clap, and Mikey doesn’t even care what the people around them may be thinking. He enjoys the feeling of not caring, and Pete is happy that his boyfriend is finally loosening up a bit.  
“That was pretty damn good, wasn’t it babe?” Pete smiles pridefully.  
“That was impressive. Like, really fucking impressive,” Mikey agrees, grinning back and squeezing Pete’s hand once more before letting go.  
When the recital comes to an end shortly after and all the kids are applauded and dismissed, Bronx comes running up to Pete and Mikey. Pete picks him up and grins at him, and Mikey pulls the both of them into a hug. They congratulate him a million times over and tell him about the ice cream he’s got waiting for him at home.  
Bronx giggles and thanks them both, then grabs their hands and pulls them toward his guitar teacher. “Miss Berg!”  
“Hello, Bronx,” she smiles sweetly, putting her hand up for a high five. “You did amazing!”  
Bronx thanks her, then gestures to Pete and Mikey. “I just wanted my dads to meet you.”  
Mikey’s heart swells with pride. The anxious thoughts return as well, because what if other kids and parents find out he’s Bronx’s second dad? But he calms himself and focuses on being happy, being proud of Bronx. He puts one arm around Pete and the other around Bronx, then introduces himself to Miss Berg.


	7. October 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William stress eats some ice cream  
> (what a stellar summary amiright)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE SOME GABILLIAM, Y'ALL!!!  
> today's prompt was "yes i did, what about it?"  
> i feel like my writing has gotten so much shorter and completely ceased to make sense because i keep ending up writing most of these at 3 in the morning. i'm... i'm sorry in advance. i hope you enjoy anyway! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I’m home, Bilvy!” Gabe calls, shutting the back door behind him.  
“In here!” William replies from their living room. Gabe makes his way to his boyfriend and kisses him before sitting down beside him on the couch. “How was your day?” William asks.  
“A little on the boring side but pretty good, pretty good. You?”  
“Well… stressful.”  
“Oh?” Gabe frowns, looking at his boyfriend’s various notebooks and papers spread across the coffee table. “If there’s a professor giving you shit, I swear to God I will destroy that _chupa verga_...”  
“No, no, nothing like that,” William laughs. “Just a lot of work. It’s not a big deal though.”  
“If you say so…” Gabe glares, then breaks into his goofy grin.  
William smiles back and kisses him on the cheek, then asks, “By the way, I was gonna ask you… did you buy that thing of ice cream to bring to the party on Saturday?”  
“Yes I did, what about it?”  
“Oh.” William looks sheepishly up at Gabe. “I ummm…. I kinda like…. stress ate half of it when I got home…?”  
Gabe stares at him for a moment, then bursts out laughing. “You what?”  
“Yeah… I’m sorry.”  
Still laughing, Gabe kisses William again. “It’s no big deal, _mi amor_ , we can buy more.”  
"You sure?"  
"It's fine, Bilvy! Just..." Gabe pauses for a moment, smirking. "You gotta pay me back tonight."  
William giggles, then covers his mouth because it sounded stupid. "Whatever you say, Gabanti."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so bad oh my god. i will get better i promise you all <3


	8. October 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryden and Joncer go to a halloween carnival thingy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was "I'm not doing that again." Sorry I haven't been posting! If you're still sticking with these fics then I love you <3

“Can we do the corn maaaaaaze?” Brendon pleads.  
“Oh my god no, I’m not doing that again.” Spencer grimaces and looks to Jon and Ryan for backup.  
Brendon makes a confused face, and Jon is more than happy to recount the details of his boyfriend’s corn maze trauma. “So we went through one last year, right? And Spence—”  
“Don’t tell them!”  
Jon laughs and puts a comforting arm around Spencer, but continues to tell the story anyway. “Long story short, he thought it would be a good idea for us to split up and race sort of, and then he got hopelessly lost and scared and nearly pissed himself.”  
“JON!”  
Ryan, Brendon, and Jon burst out laughing, and Spencer just glares at them with his arms crossed. “You’re insufferable,” he says with disdain.  
“Hey, you made it out eventually, right?” Ryan offers, trying to make light of the situation.  
“I did, but I swear to god I’m never going through one of those things again.”  
Brendon frowns, trying to find some way to convince his friend, but he knows that Spencer has his mind made up and isn’t going to budge. “What if the three of us go?” he asks, gesturing between himself, Ryan, and Jon. “And you can, I dunno, eat cotton candy or something.”  
Spencer considers for a moment. “Are you buying?”  
Brendon sighs. “I’m pretty broke from that fucking game with the baseballs… which is a waste cuz I didn’t even win anything!”  
“Someone’s bitter,” Ryan smirks, rubbing Brendon’s shoulder comfortingly. “I’ll buy your sugary shit, Spence.”  
“Thank you.” Spencer smiles as Ryan hands him a few bucks. He then gestures to the maze’s entrance. “Don’t come crying to me if you get lost. Good luck, motherfuckers.”  
Brendon grabs Ryan’s hand and holds it tightly, then enters the corn maze. Jon follows behind them, muttering something disdainful about being the third wheel. And Spencer stands back and laughs to himself, hoping they all get lost.


	9. October 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Ryan rescue Captain Knots from the shelter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt was "will you look at this?"

Brendon and Ryan are facing a very difficult task. They’re at the animal shelter looking for a cat, and there’s no way in hell they’ll be able to rescue just one. They’re all so cute and playful, each one with wide eyes practically begging to be rescued, and Brendon and Ryan are beginning to think they should just take every single cat home with them (except the hairless one with a single eye. Ryan feels bad for it, but it’s also scaring the shit out of him.)  
“There is no way we’re gonna be able to do this,” Brendon sighs, laughing slightly at the absurdity of it all.   
“I know, they’re all so precious.” Ryan frowns, then peers into another cage. “Wait, Bren, come here!”  
“What?”  
“Will you look at this?” Ryan laughs, pointing to a tiny orange kitten. It’s laying on its back, little claws tangled in a piece of yarn.   
Brendon literally squeals. He shares a look with Ryan, a look that’s clearly asking is he the one? Ryan grins, nodding. He reads the little kitten’s information card and begins to laugh again.   
“His name is Captain Knots,” Ryan says with a smile.   
“Hi, Knots, hello there little buddy!” Brendon starts full on baby talking to the cat, and Ryan just grins and wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.   
“What do you think, B? Should we make him our newest fur baby?”  
“Definitely,” Brendon grins, still staring lovingly at Knots. The cat has finally freed himself from the yarn and is curled up, licking his tiny paws.   
They go about filling out all the adoption papers and getting lots of kitten raising advice, then a shelter employee helps them pack Captain Knots into his little carrier and load it into the Trans Am. Brendon holds Knots’s crate on his lap the whole ride home, gushing over him the entire way. When they finally pull into the driveway, Ryan leans over and kisses Brendon gently. “Thank you for agreeing to do this, B” he smiles, poking his finger through the bars of Captain Knots’s cage.   
“Like it was a difficult decision to make,” Brendon scoffs playfully. “But you’re welcome.”  
They carry Knots inside and let him out to get acquainted with Dottie and Elwood. Brendon and Ryan sit on the couch, watching their three pets interact with one another. It’s so plain and domestic, and Ryan feels dumb for being so happy about something so simple. “I love you,” he says.   
“Love you too, you cheesy motherfucker,” Brendon laughs, squeezing his hand.


	10. October 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and William get married!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt was "all i ever wanted."   
> this is dedicated to cat because she made me keep writing. also she will yell at me if i continue to make self-deprecating remarks in my notes so... i guess i'll stop that. anyway. happy reading!

Gabe looks so beautiful in his white suit, with his yarmulke atop his messy curls. William grins impossibly wider as he walks down the aisle and toward Gabe. People smile at him and a few wipe tears from their eyes, but all he’s really focused on is his soon to be husband. _Husband._  
William reaches the altar, grinning almost bashfully at Gabe. He can’t believe this is finally happening.   
“Hi Bilvy,” Gabe smiles, and everyone laughs.   
“Hey, what’s up?”  
Gabe just smiles wider, shaking his head slightly, then reaching out and taking William’s hands in his own.   
“Ladies and gentlemen…” the rabbi begins. Gabe and William both stop paying attention after a moment, choosing to focus on one another. They smile softly, almost disbelievingly at each other, and—  
“Gabriel?” Gabe snaps out of his trance and turns to the rabbi. “You had a few words you wanted to say?” the woman prompts him.   
“Oh, right, yeah, umm…” Gabe laughs softly, shaking his head and clearing his throat. “Alright. So. William Eugene Beckett. My Bilvy. _Mi sol, mi luna y todos mis estrellas… Mi todo._ ” He pauses, smiling and once again squeezing Bill’s hands in his own. “Okay, I probably should switch to English now, even though Bill thinks Spanish is more romantic.” The guests laugh and William blushes. “Most of you probably know this story, but…” Gabe launches into the story of how they met, leaving out a few of the more embarrassing details much to William’s relief. “I don’t know how or why I was ever lucky enough to meet you, but I am in no way complaining. I love you, and I am so incredibly happy to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. _Estoy muy enamorado de ti, mi amor._ ”   
William finds himself wiping a few tears from his eyes as the audience applauds Gabe’s speech. “I…” William starts, then takes a moment to remember what he was going to say. “Well, Gabe is much better with words than I am, so I won’t bore you all with my nervous ramblings. But I just want to say this. Gabriel, I love you. I know I’m cheesy and you can make fun of me all that you want, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You, us, this day, it’s...” His voice cracks and he pauses, laughing slightly at himself. “All I ever wanted. Thank you for choosing me, Gabanti.”  
The guests applaud and a few sniffle and wipe their eyes, then the rabbi starts up again. Bill encircles Gabe the traditional seven times (they’d decided he’d be the “bride” because of his long hair), and they are officially pronounced as a married couple.   
“Gabriel. William. You may now kiss your husband.”  
They grin at one another then kiss, and there is something so incredibly perfect, so beautiful, so magical about it, that they both have a hard time remembering it isn’t a dream.


	11. October 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe has a birthday dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt was "i told you so."  
> some more gabilliam content for gabe's birthday! and i'm slowly catching up on these, i promise y'all......

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” William sighs as he finishes setting the table.  
“Bilvy...” Gabe places a hand over his boyfriend’s. “It’s gonna be fine. We’ve done this before, nothing bad happened then.”  
“I know, I know, it’s just… shit, I don’t know what my problem is tonight.”  
“Hey, come here.” Gabe takes the silverware from William’s hand and sets it on the table, then pulls him into a tight hug. “They’re gonna be here soon, and I know you’re scared, but can you just take a few deep breaths for me?”  
“I’m fine Gabe, it’s not like I’m gonna have a panic attack or anything. I’m just a little scared.”  
“Okay, okay.” Gabe doesn’t know how else to calm William down, make him less nervous about his parents coming to his birthday dinner. It’s the first time they’ve hosted Gabe’s parents for anything at their new house. They’re both anxious to impress the Saportas, but Gabe senses there’s something more than that going on with William. “Do you… do you wanna talk about it?”  
“Umm. I just don’t want… I don’t want something bad to happen. I don’t wanna embarrass myself or you or do something offensive, and I’m scared they’ll be rude, like… like my parents were or something, I dunno.”  
“Why would they be?”  
“I don’t fucking know, my brain is just throwing all of these possibilities and worst case scenarios at me and I can’t get it to shut up.” Shaking his head and sighing, he adds “Sorry if I’m being annoying.”  
“You’re not, _mi amor_! Don’t be so hard on yourself. Everything will be fine. And I promise, if anyone embarrasses themselves tonight it’s gonna be me.”  
William laughs softly at that, and Gabe pinches his cheek playfully and kisses him. “I love you, you know that, right?”  
“Oh I know,” William grins. “And I love you, too.”  
Gabe is glad William is smiling again, but he’s still a bit concerned. “Do you feel less anxious?”  
“A bit, I suppose. But I… I think it’s gonna be okay.”  
“It will be.” Gabe kisses him once more, right as the doorbell rings. 

***

Nearly four hours later, Gabe and Bill are in the kitchen washing dishes.  
“How was that, Bilvy? Better than you thought?”  
“Yeah, it was nice,” William smiles, stifling a yawn.  
“See?” Gabe says in a singsong voice. “I told you so!”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” William rolls his eyes playfully and flicks a bit of soapy dishwater at Gabe.


	12. October 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Ryan or mortal enemies (or so they think) but when Ryan has to tutor Brendon... some gay shit ensues :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt was "watch me"  
> enjoy!

The simple fact of the matter is... Brendon Urie really, really fucking hates Ryan Ross. He hates his stupid brooding attitude and his arrogance and his ever-present condescension. He hates his good grades and the fact that he’s every teacher’s favorite and is the projected valedictorian. He hates his idiotic haircut and gorgeous honey eyes and his goddamn nose that’s still perfect even though someone smashed it last year (Brendon wishes he’d been the one to break it, but oh well).  
Brendon hates Ryan. It is therefore very unfortunate that he also happens to have a huge crush on him. 

***

It’s three weeks before finals, and Brendon’s progress report is not at all promising. With straight D’s and C’s, his parents are just about ready to murder him.  
“I’m not gonna go to fucking tutoring!” Brendon yells.  
“Language!” Mrs. Urie interjects.  
“Brendon, you are going to tutoring if we tell you you’re going to tutoring,” Mr. Urie stares daggers at his son. “You’re going to get those grades up, and the valedictorian, that Ross kid is it? He’s going to help you do it.”  
Brendon is good at putting up a fight, but he knows he’s lost this one. He flops onto the couch in defeat and flips off his parents, who just scoff and turn away. 

***

When school’s over the next day, his mom is there to pick him up.  
“Why are you here?” he asks, pissed off.  
“Because I don’t exactly trust you to get to Ryan’s house on your own, mister. Get in the car.”  
It’s a very short drive to Ryan Ross’s home, and Brendon’s heart is pounding. He doesn’t want to be here. He fucking hates school, he fucking hates Ryan Ross, and he fucking hates the butterflies in his stomach. His mom lets him out of the car but doesn’t drive away until she sees Ryan approaching the house on his bike.  
“It’s you?” Ryan says with disdain as he comes to a skidding halt in the driveway.  
“I can see you’re just as thrilled about this as I am, asshole,” Brendon retorts, shouldering his book bag and walking up the steps without waiting for Ryan.  
Ryan ignores the comment and takes his time locking the bike up inside the garage just to piss the younger boy off.  
They eventually make it to the dining table (their designated workspace) after eye rolls, scoffs, rude remarks, and a failed attempt by Brendon to trip Ryan.  
“Your mom told me your shittiest subjects are math and history, so which do you wanna start with?” Ryan asks, trying his best to stay professional and failing. (The only reason he agreed to this was because the Uries promised to pay well.)  
Brendon is embarrassed and can feel himself blushing for no reason at all. He’s seething and wants to reach across the table and slap the sneer right off of Ryan’s fucking gorgeous face. He’s trying to keep his calm but he’s always been shit at that, so he kinda, well... he loses it.  
“I don’t need you to teach me who built the first steam engine or educate me on the formation principle of mathe-fucking-matics! I’m tired of seeing your stupid face everyday and I don’t need it in my life for one more minute than absolutely necessary.”  
Thanks to all the practice he’s had building a wall against his dad’s insults over the years, Ryan is absolutely unfazed. “Looking at your progress report, this DOES seem absolutely necessary, Urie.”  
“Watch me. Fucking watch! I’ll sit here and I’ll do the damn worksheet with no help from you, asshole.”  
“Suit yourself.” Ryan sits back and grins, waiting for the inevitable moment Brendon would realize he couldn’t do the problem without Ryan’s help and slam his head against the table. He’d figured it’d probably be about three minutes until that point...  
He was wrong. Brendon lasts barely thirty seconds.  
“Looks like you do need my help after all, doesn’t it?”  
“No I don’t, you smug bitch.”  
“Ah, but you do, you know you—“  
“Blow me!” Brendon yells, standing up and knocking his chair over in the process.  
Ryan cocks an eyebrow and smirks, staring at Brendon. “Bold.”  
“That’s... that’s not how I meant it, you know that dumbass,” Brendon mutters, cheeks bright red.  
“Oh? Are you sure about that?”  
“Yes, I—“  
“Shut up." Ryan steps closer to Brendon, and Brendon backs up until Ryan's got him practically against the wall. "I know you have the hots for me, Urie. It’d make this a whole lot easier for the both of us if you’d just admit it already.” Ryan is breathing hot against Brendon’s skin as he speaks softly into his ear, and it makes the skin on his temple tingle.  
“W-what do you mean by ‘this?’” Brendon closes his eyes halfway because he can’t stand seeing his enemy’s face quite this close.  
“This,” Ryan says simply, kissing Brendon's cheek.  
“Stop it, Ross, you know you fucking hate me,” Brendon mutters as he turns his head away.  
“Yeah, well. Blame it on internalized homophobia.”  
“No, you can’t just say that out of the blue, you can’t--" Brendon squirms and Ryan steps back, shaking his head.  
"Look, I'm sorry, maybe I assumed. But I've always thought that... that the reason you hate me is because you actually have a crush on me." Ryan shrugs, confused and more than a little embarrassed. This is _so_ not how he thought this would go.  
Brendon mentally kicks himself. Was he really that obvious? "Shit. I mean, yeah that's kind of it, but... so you're saying you don't hate me either? You actually have a crush on me?"  
"I mean, yeah that's kind of it," Ryan smiles. "Look, I'm really sorry about coming onto you like that, I really should've thought that out better."  
"It's... it's fine, just..." Brendon trails off, shaking his head. He still has no idea what the fuck is happening.  
"I completely understand if you don't, but can we maybe try that again?"  
Brendon laughs a bit, still unsure. He stares awkwardly at Ryan for a moment, but eventually some part of him makes a decision, and he takes a few steps toward Ryan.  
Brendon hates himself more than he hates Ryan the moment they kiss. Within the next few days, however, the hate all but completely disappears and transforms into something strange the both of them have never really felt before. Needless to say, Brendon passes midterms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that was a bit rushed...? Sorry if it was. I might expand it into something else in the future, we shall see :) Anyway, I hope enjoyed!


	13. October 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets home after a work trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt was "i missed this"  
> i'm slowlyyyy catching up here guys, bear with me! i hope you enjoy :)

The whole plane ride home, Ryan thinks of Brendon. He thinks of their house and their bed. He thinks of the way Brendon smiles at him in the morning when he’s just waking up. He thinks of the smell of Brendon’s shampoo, of their laundry detergent, of their kitchen when Brendon and the girls are baking something. The girls. He thinks of them too, of their bright smiles and happy laughter, their wavy hair and wide eyes. The way they’ll race up to him the moment he opens the front door and nearly knock him down with their hugs. The whole plane ride from LaGuardia to LAX, Ryan thinks about all that he’s missed these last six weeks.   
He was on a business trip of sorts: he had to spend the past six weeks studying and student teaching at Cornell University in New York as a part of getting his Phd. He’ll graduate from Cal State Fullerton in spring with his doctorate in English. Going to Cornell was a great opportunity, but he really fucking misses his family.   
The plane finally touches down, and Ryan grabs his luggage and pushes politely past people to get to the exit. He waits impatiently at the baggage claim, and when he finally gets his suitcases back, he races out of the airport. He calls an Uber and is home just shy of half an hour later.   
Ryan unloads his luggage and rings the doorbell, smiling to himself when he hears an excited shriek from one of the girls, followed by the pounding of tiny feet on the hardwood floor. The door swings open, and Ryan can barely say hi before he’s bombarded with hugs. Soleil throws herself into her father’s arms, and he picks her up, spinning her around and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “How’s my sunshine?” he asks, smiling.   
“I mithed you!” Soleil grins her gap toothed six year old grin, and Ryan smiles.   
“I missed you, too.” He then squats down and pulls three year old Luna into a hug. “And I missed you, my little moon.”  
Luna giggles against his shoulder, and Ryan feels like his heart is about to burst. He missed this so much.   
“Hey, fancy scholar man.”  
Ryan looks up to see his husband staring down at him, smirking. Ryan rolls his eyes playfully and stands up, wrapping his arms around Brendon’s waist and placing a few firm kisses on his lips.   
“Ewwwww!” groans Soleil, and Luna just giggles again.   
Brendon pulls back, smiling wide wide wide, and leans his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “I missed this,” Ryan says wistfully. “I missed this so damn much.”  
Brendon kisses him once more before stepping away to grab one of Ryan’s suitcases. “How about we unpack a bit, then go out for dinner or something?”  
Ryan smiles, a suitcase in one hand and little Luna in the other. “Sounds good to me.”


	14. October 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan defends Brendon from Shane :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt was "you better leave now."  
> I'LL CATCH UP EVENTUALLY Y'ALL I SWEAR

“Get the fuck out! You’re drunk, Shane, and you’re not welcome here.”  
Ryan hears Brendon shouting, and he doesn’t know what the fuck is going on. He hurries out of the bedroom and down the hall to the front door, where Brendon is standing. The door is open just enough for Ryan to see the man standing on their front porch scowling at Brendon. Shane. Brendon’s ex.   
Ryan steps up behind his boyfriend. “What the fuck is going on here?” He does his best to sound threatening.   
Brendon looks up at him, scared, and Shane just laughs. “Look, Brendon! Your little boyfriend came to save you, isn’t that nice?”  
“Go away,” Brendon mutters, close to tears.   
Shane laughs again, taking a step towards Brendon. Ryan’s blood boils.   
“What are you even doing here, motherfucker?” Ryan scowls.   
“Visiting!”  
“You better leave now.” Ryan steps closer to Shane, trying to be intimidating.   
“What was that?”  
“I said, you’d better fucking leave. Stop harassing my boyfriend. You’re an asshole and you need to get the fuck out of here.” He raises his voice a bit, cracking his knuckles for show as he takes another step towards Shane.   
“What are you gonna do, punch me?”  
Ryan freezes for a moment. “Do you wanna find out?” he mutters.   
Shane puts his hands up and takes a few steps back. “No, no I don’t, you scared me away, good job.”  
“Leave,” Ryan says forcefully, his confidence returning. “And never show up here again, asshole.”  
Shane sticks his tongue out at Ryan, blows a kiss to Brendon, then walks away, flipping them off over his shoulder.   
The moment Ryan closes the front door, Brendon starts to cry. “I don’t fucking understand, I don’t… I don’t get it, I…”   
“Hey, hey, it’s okay, baby. Come here.” Ryan wraps his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him close and kissing him on the forehead. Brendon just cries on his shoulder for the longest time, and when he finally calms down and catches his breath again, he sinks to the floor and pulls Ryan down beside him. “I’m so sorry, Ry.”  
“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Ryan wipes a tear from Brendon’s cheek.   
“I know, I just… he was my boyfriend, I feel responsible.”  
“Don’t, okay? It’s not your fault.”  
Brendon nods, unconvinced, sniffing and wiping at his face. “Sorry for getting snot on your shirt,” he laughs slightly, staring at the ground.   
“I will always be your tissue, B,” Ryan smiles. He scoots away from his boyfriend, then pulls Brendon down so his head is resting in Ryan’s lap. “It’s gonna be okay. I know he’s a shit and I know he did shitty thing to you, but I’m gonna fucking protect you and make sure that you’re okay. I promise.”  
“Thank you.” Brendon smiles up at him, a little tearfully. “Love you.”  
Ryan runs his hands gently through Brendon’s hair and smiles back. “Love you too.”


	15. October 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Brendon go out to dinner and Ryan gets flirted with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt was "not interested, thank you."  
> i really did jac dirty in this one lol. enjoy!

“Hello, my name is Jacqueline and I’ll be taking care of you today. Can I start you off with something to drink?” The waitress smiles politely at Ryan and Brendon, notepad at the ready.   
“Just two iced teas, please,” Brendon grins.   
“Extra lemon!” adds Ryan.   
“You got it! I’ll bring those soon and be back to take your orders.” She smiles again as she leaves, gaze lingering on Ryan slightly longer than he’s comfortable with.   
“Babe…” Ryan groans.   
“Mhmm?”  
“I think we have a flirter,” he says softly, rolling his eyes and smiling.   
“Another one? I mean, I don’t blame them, you are very irresistible, but…” Brendon laughs, kicking his foot playfully against Ryan’s under the table.   
“Yeah, yeah, whatever, you’re more irresistible.”  
“Umm, no. You’re always the one getting flirted with, it’s never me.”  
Ryan laughs lightly. “Bren, I think that’s just because you’re way more obviously gay than I am.”  
“Don’t stereotype me!” Brendon exclaims, mock-offended.   
They’re laughing as Jacqueline returns with their iced teas and takes their orders. When Ryan orders his pasta dish, she gushes about how it’s absolutely delicious, one of her personal favorites.   
“The amount of times she said delicious made me oddly uncomfortable,” Ryan grimaces jokingly. “Like, why do I feel like she was trying to figure out a way to call me delicious or something?”  
Brendon loses it, laughing out loud. “I mean, you are.”  
“Bren!”  
They continue to laugh and talk with one another until the food arrives, and once they’re done eating, they’re back to laughing and talking and occasionally squeezing each other’s hands. When Jacqueline finally returns to drop the bill off, she’s smiling a little shyly at Ryan.   
“Oh, umm, lemme just add something in here…” she says as she begins writing something out on the receipt.   
“Uh. Jacqueline?” Ryan interrupts her, being as polite as possible. “Not interested, thank you.”  
Her face falls. “What?”  
Ryan reaches across the table and takes his boyfriend’s hand in his own. “I’m not interested.”  
“O-oh.” She blushes profusely, then sets the bill on the table and hurries away.   
“You just broke her heart _and_ embarrassed the hell out of her, oh my god,” Brendon says, trying to contain a smile.   
“I’m a terrible person, what can I say?” Ryan shrugs, squeezing Brendon’s hand and kissing it before letting go.   
“Ryan Ross…” Brendon giggles, shaking his head. “At least tip her well.”


	16. October 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Brendon allow their son to convince them to adopt a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt was "i never wanted anything else."  
> me? writing a fic longer than 500 words? INSANITY!!! anyway. enjoy :)

Greyson clinks his fork unceremoniously against his glass. “Daddy, Dada, Eleanor, I have an announcement to make.”  
“What’s up, kiddo?” Brendon says, smirking a bit.  
“I want a dog!” Greyson exclaims, grinning from ear to ear.  
Ryan shoots Brendon a look that says ‘we need to talk about this,’ and Brendon nods, albeit a little reluctantly. Eleanor just babbles away in her high chair.  
“Grey…” Ryan starts, sighing when his son begins to pout. “Look, bud. Daddy and I need to talk it over a bit before we give you an answer, okay?”  
“O-okay,” Greyson sighs, picking at his vegetables. He looks like he’s about to cry. “I just… it’s… I never wanted anything else, Dada, not as much as… as much as a doggie.”  
Brendon places a comforting hand on top of the five year old’s tiny one. “Calm down, bud, it’s okay! We just need to talk, plan things out a bit, ya know? Grownup talk.”  
“And we didn’t say no, kiddo, we just haven’t said yes yet either, okay?” Ryan adds as he helps Eleanor finish the rest of her mashed potatoes.  
“When will you be done with grownup talk?” Greyson asks, still quite melancholy.  
“Dada and I can talk it over tonight, alright? We’ll give you an answer in the morning.” Brendon smiles at his son and squeezes his hand, trying to raise his spirits a bit. “Now why don’t you hurry up and finish dinner, then we can all go to the park or something?”  
The smile creeps back onto Greyson’s face. “Yeah, okay.”

***

Brendon pulls a pillow to his chest and leans his head against Ryan’s shoulder. “I think we should get one.”  
“I mean, I want to, but... I don’t know, B,” Ryan sighs. “Just with Eleanor still being so little… and we both know that Grey isn’t exactly the most responsible kid.”  
Brendon laughs at that. “True…”  
“I don’t know babe, I don’t wanna disappoint him, but I’m just not sure now is the time for a dog.”  
“I still think we should get one.”  
“Why?”  
“Well, I think it would be a good experience for him. Maybe it’ll teach him to be more responsible, ya know?”  
Ryan thinks for a moment. “Okay, I like that idea... But what about Ella?”  
“She’ll be fine!”  
“Bren… I’m sorry, I’m just worried about her. Like, what if it bites her or something? I dunno.”  
“Yes, if we get a dog it’s going to eat Eleanor,” Brendon deadpans, a little annoyed.  
“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” Ryan rolls his eyes. “I worry. I’m allowed to do that.”  
“Oh my god,” Brendon sighs, trying to keep his cool. “It’s not gonna bite her, Ry! It’ll be fine.”  
Ryan thinks for a moment, frustrated. “If you’re sure she’ll be okay… But it has to be small!”  
Brendon smiles and leans over to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “We can go to the shelter this weekend.”  
“Small…” Ryan reminds him.  
“Yes, yes I know.” Brendon kisses him again, then lays down with his head in Ryan’s lap. “He’s gonna scream so fucking loud when we tell him.”  
Ryan laughs. “Oh god…” He’s still a little bit nervous about a dog, but he does his best to let his fears go. “Sorry for being difficult, B,” he says after awhile.  
“Shush, you’re fine, babe.” Brendon looks up at him, grinning. “You’re worried about our little girl, and it’s fucking adorable.”  
“Shut up,” Ryan smiles.  
Brendon sits back up and looks at Ryan. “You’re adorable,” he says again, poking Ryan’s chest. “And I feel like I don’t say this enough, but you are a really great dad, okay? Don’t forget it.”  
“I won’t. And so are you.” He blushes a bit for some stupid reason, still embarrassed and a bit worried, but then Brendon is kissing him, and it’s all okay again.

***

They tell Greyson over blueberry pancakes the next morning, and he squeals so loud that Eleanor starts sobbing. Ryan scoops her out of her high chair and bounces her on his hip while Brendon has yet another talk with Grey about not screaming around his little sister. Later that morning, they all drive to PetSmart to pick up some toys, a small bed, and a leash. On the way, Ryan and Brendon explain to their son all the responsibilities that come with having a dog.  
“Do I have to pick up the poop?” Greyson asks, dismayed.  
“If we ask you to, yes,” Ryan answers matter-of-factly.  
Greyson opens his mouth to complain, but Brendon shoots him a ‘you’d better listen to your father, young man’ look from the passenger seat and he quiets down.  
In the afternoon, they arrive at their nearby animal shelter. Greyson can hardly contain himself, and Eleanor is babbling away happily in her stroller. A volunteer shows them several of the smallest dogs available, and Brendon and Ryan ask Greyson to decide which one he likes the best.  
“I want this one! This one!” He jumps up and down happily in front of a crate, pointing to the little Jack Russell Terrier inside. It yaps excitedly back at him and he laughs.  
“Hmm… his name is Bogart,” says Brendon, reading the little information sheet on his crate. “You like him, bud? Should we bring him home?”  
Greyson nods so vigorously he almost falls over.  
“Good call, Grey,” Ryan grins. “Bogart it is.”


	17. October 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU: Ryden at a halloween party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt was "give me a minute or an hour"  
> i keep telling y'all i'm catching up but i'm really not am i...... i'm sorry sjhfjkdajdslka

“You’d better be almost done, Ross!”  
“Give me a minute or an hour,” Ryan yells back. He’s spent the last twenty minutes perfecting his spooky makeup and making sure to adjust his rolls of “mummy cloth” just so, and he is now being dragged out of Pete’s bathroom by Jon and Spencer.   
“Hurry up, Ryan, we’re gonna be way more than fashionably late if you don’t get your ass in gear right now,” Spencer complains.   
“Okay, okay! You’re already ruining the costume, Spin!” Ryan swats his friends away, grabs some bags of candy, and makes a beeline out the door and into Pete’s car.   
They pile in and Pete pulls away from the curb, barreling down the boulevard at way over the speed limit. Ryan checks his makeup every ten seconds on his phone camera to make sure it’s still immaculate and in perfect boy-impressing form. It is. 

***

When they arrive at Z’s place, it’s quite a sight. The front yard is decked out with skeletons, headstones, and the occasional zombie hand peeking up from the ground. Ryan, Spencer, Jon, and Pete make their way through the yard and into the house. Music is blaring and people are everywhere. Spencer and Jon retreat to a quiet corner while Pete sets off to find a pretty boy or girl to seduce. Ryan deposits the bags of candy onto the snack table, then does his best to throw caution and shyness to the wind, journeying into the crowd of noisy people.   
Everyone is laughing and shouting, dancing and drinking, and Ryan attempts to join in. 

… it doesn’t go so well.   
A little while later, Ryan is moping in a corner. He can’t find Jon and Spencer, Pete is godknowswhere with godknowswho, and Z is busy entertaining her guests and keeping everyone satisfied. So much for parties.   
But when he looks up from staring at the crumbs that litter the floor, he sees a boy a little ways away who is very clearly checking him out. He seems somewhat familiar, and is certainly very attractive. After intense eye contact that seems to last forever, he slowly makes his way over to Ryan. Ryan studies him, making little mental notes about his hair, his hips, his goddamn vampire costume with its cape and fake blood and—.  
“Hey,” he smirks when he finally reaches Ryan.  
“Umm... hey yourself.” Ryan feels like that’s the type of thing one is supposed to say in these situations, although he hasn’t had much practice.   
The boy laughs and kicks his foot against Ryan’s, then extends a hand. “Brendon.”  
“Ryan.”  
“I know,” Brendon grins mischievously.   
“Oh really?” Ryan is confused, but doesn’t mind the comment. He’s glad he’s been noticed for once.   
“Really. I’ve had my eye on you for awhile... please tell me you’re gay.”  
Ryan laughs bashfully and scratches his head, careful not to mess up the bandages. “That’s a little forward, Brendon... but yeah. I’m gay.”  
“Sweeeet,” Brendon smiles.   
Ryan laughs again, both embarrassed and flattered. He kicks at a semi-disintegrated Cheeto, because that’s simply easier than actually making eye contact with Brendon. “Uh, what exactly is your purpose in talking to me, Brendon? I’m not very interesting.”  
“You’re cute, and I was hoping we could dance,” Brendon shrugs. “We don’t have to, though.”  
Ryan hesitates, not sure how to respond, and it makes Brendon nervous. “I’m sorry, I think I’m drunk, we really don’t have to dance, I’m sorry to—”  
“Nonono! You’re fine, I’m just like… shy,” Ryan laughs nervously. “Um. We can totally dance though.”  
“Sick,” Brendon grins, his plastic vampire fangs glinting, and holds out his hand for Ryan. “I would be much obliged if you’d take this dance, kind sir.”  
“I would be honored,” Ryan responds softly, the heat rushing to his face as he grasps Brendon’s warm hand.   
Brendon giggles, then turns to Ryan as they reach the makeshift dance floor. “And Ryan, in all seriousness, you’re really interesting. Don’t say you’re not.”  
“You’ve known me for three minutes,” Ryan responds, growing suddenly disillusioned with this dreamy vampire. He’s all flirting and flattery, and he’s probably really only got one thing on his mind.  
“True. But I’ve heard a ton about you. Greenwald and Z never shut up during calc,” he laughs.   
Ryan breathes a sigh of relief. “Good things, I hope?”  
“Yes,” Brendon grins, slightly mischievously.   
Ryan is uncomfortable, he won’t lie to himself about that. But he’s also happy as they dance awkwardly and erratically, a few people smiling and waggling their eyebrows in his and Brendon’s direction. Eventually they get tired, so they grab several handfuls of candy and make their way to a far corner.   
“So,” Brendon starts, but Ryan interrupts him.   
“Brendon.” He rings his hands awkwardly and gathers up his courage, then leans in and kisses Brendon. It’s a little clunky with Brendon’s vampire teeth in the way, and Brendon laughs a bit as he kisses back, grabbing Ryan’s hips and pulling him in close. They eventually pull back, and Ryan looks embarrassedly at the floor. “W-was that okay?” he stutters out.   
“You’re kidding me, right?” Brendon laughs. “I have been waiting for that all night.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.” Brendon laughs again, then gives him another quick kiss. “I smudged the hell out of your makeup, sorry about that.”  
Ryan shrugs, beaming. “And I have fake blood in my mouth. A win win.”  
They kiss again, kiss until someone whistles at them and they break apart, embarrassed. Blushing, they sit down on the floor, Brendon’s head resting on Ryan’s shoulder. After awhile, Brendon says, “Remind me to take out my fangs next time… that shit hurts.”  
“No problem.”


End file.
